Drunk Driver
by BrookenRachel
Summary: Drinking and Driving never ends good, and this isn't a exception.It ends tonight, on a dark night in Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn

Authors Note: Another morbid fic, lol. I hope you enjoy it, please read and review and I you like this please check out my others. I have lost lots of people to drunk drivers so this poem is close to my heart.

ENJOY

**I went to this party mom  
I remembered what you said  
You told me not to drink mom  
So I drank soda instead.**

"Hey Broody, want a beer" His beautiful girlfriend asked him, right when he got there. He shook his head remembering his mothers words, and lectures about responsible drivers.

"Nah, you probably should slow down though" He responded, nodding towards his girlfriends drink in her hand, by the way she was acting this wasn't her first, second or third.

"Aw so sweet, well just stick around just incase I need saving when I get drunk off my ass" she smirked

"Or you could just not get drunk of your ass and there wouldn't be a problem. I don't want anything to happen to you so please just slow down ok" his eyes were pleading knowing that she could go pretty far with her drinking.

Brooke just nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Okay baby, I'll slow down, but only because I love you" She pecked him on the lips and started to walk off when he pulled her back, his lips landing on hers.

"I love you to" he mumbled against her lips.

**I felt real proud inside mom  
The way you said I would  
Even though all my friends mom  
Told me that I should.**

"Come on Luke, don't be a baby just have a beer" Tim yelled across the room, as he sipped his own beer.

"Guys lay off , broody boy here is going to be my sober escort home"

" Yeah guys, lay off. Im perfectly fine with my Mt. Dew" Lucas said, proud that he was not giving in.

**I know I did the right thing mom  
I know your always right  
The party's finally ending mom  
As everyone drove out of sight.**

Lucas was walking around the beach house, trying to make his way through all the passed out, partied out teens. The party was finally dying down, now in the late hours of the night. He would have left already, gone home to his nice comfortable bed but he had to find his girlfriend first. He had almost giving up hope, thinking that she had just went home with her best friend Peyton. But then he saw her, nearly passed out on the couch her head was bobbing lower and lower at every passing second.

"Hey baby, why don't we go, okay" he replied in a quiet, soothing voice.

Brooke just nodded her head and leaned on his shoulder.

"I told you, you woudl save me" She whispered

"That's because I love you"

"I love you to"

She nodded off, it looked like he woudl be carrying her to the car.

**As I got inside my car mom  
I knew I'd get home in one piece  
'Cause the way you made me feel mom  
So responsible so sweet.**

"_Ma, im gonna go to a party tonight with Brooke" It was a statement, but also a question. If his mom said no, he would stay home it wasn't worth that much to him anyway._

"_Okay Lucas, but be careful. Don't drink and if you do don't drive."_

"_I know ma, don't worry, I will be fine." he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he started to walk out the door._

"_Lucas, I will be angry if you drink, but I will be more angry if you drink and drive. So if you do drink just call, I would rather be mad and have you alive. I don't want anything to happen to you I love you my boy" _

"_Love you to Ma" And with that he walked out the door. It would be the last time he ever said those words. _

**I started to drive away mom  
As I pulled into the road  
The other guy didn't see me mom  
And hit me like a load.**

Lucas laid Brooke in the car as she slowly woke up.

"Where am I" She questioned groggily

"Im taking you home pretty girl, just sleep, you'll be home soon"

"Thank you Lucas, for everything"

"aw being all sentimental and emotional, baby" he chuckled, Brooke was not normally like this.

"Shut up...LUCAS" she screamed, the car was coming right towards them.

The car hit directly on Lucas's side of the car.

**I lay there on the pavement mom  
I hear the policeman say  
The other guy was drunk mom  
Now I'm the one to pay.**

The police arrived before the paramedics, the had the other driver in custody.

"The driver was 19, he was drunk, way over the limit" The policeman said to his partner.

"Its sad, that someone else has to pay for his mistakes" He replied, his partner just nodded.

**I'm lying here dying mom  
I wish you'd get here soon  
How come this happened to me mom  
My life bursted like a balloon.**

His face was bloody, scratches and cuts, bumps and bruises covered his young body.

Brooke was suddenly shaken out of her hung over state. She rushed over to her boyfriends body and cried.

"Lucas, Lucas please wake up, wake up please. It will be ok there coming. You'll be fine. Just hold on" she was pleading, pleading with Lucas to hold on, pleading with god not to take the one good thing away from her.

"I love you" his voice was barely there, he was fading.

"I love you to, but your gonna fine, everything is gonna be fine." she was trying to convince herself along with him.

**There's blood all around me mom  
Most of it is mine  
I hear the paramedics say mom  
I'll die in a short time.**

The paramedics have arrived, rushing over to the scene.

"Miss we need you to move please, we need to get him to the hospital" A man in his 40's says to Brooke, who is still clinging onto Lucas. She is still not moving so another paramedic gently removes her as the load Lucas's body onto the stretcher.

"Are you hurt" One of the men asks Brooke, nodding towards the blood on her cloths and hands.

"No, not really, this..this isn't my blood" she stutters

The paramedic nods.

"Well just incase we would like to take you to the hospital also, you were involved in a car accident after all" She nods and gets into the ambulance, takes Lucas's hand in her own and starts to kiss it softly.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Honestly, miss I don't think so, he's lost a lot of blood"

**He didn't know where he was going mom  
He was probably at the same party as I  
There's one big difference though mom  
He's going to live while I die.**

_Back at the Crime scene_

"Robert Smith, you are under arrest for driving while intoxicated and manslaughter, you have a right to remain silent, anything you say and do can be used against you in the court of law"

They walked the 19 year old to the police car.

The policeman and his partner just stand and watch.

"He will probably get a few years, and then walk away from it" The older guy says to his partner.

"Yup, to bad the victim won't be walking away from this"

**Why do people drink mom  
It can ruin your whole life  
I'm feeling sharp pains mom  
Just like a burning knife.**

"_Why do you drink so much Brooke?" They had just started hanging out, and he wanted to know more about her. She smiled a sad smile._

" _I drink to take away the pain, its so nice to not feel anything. Just the sting of the drink. Honestly I love the feeling" _

**The man who hit me mom  
Is walking, it's no fair  
I'm lying here dying mom  
While all he does is stare.**

"_You stupid bastard, you should be the one lying on the ground, I hope you burn in hell for what you've done" Brooke screamed, still clinging to Lucas. This stupid bastard was walking, he wasn't hurt or anything. Just Drunk. _

**Tell my brother not to cry mom  
Tell dad to be brave  
For when I'm in heaven mom  
Write my name upon my grave.**

They were at the funeral, it had been 4 days since Lucas died. Everyone had been in mourning, everyone except his father. His father had died in the school shooting a year before, and his biological father, well he was to busy to attend.

The bench in the front of the church was full of those closest to Lucas. Karen, when she had found at she had screamed and cried. But the saddest part was, was she deal with these emotions alone, because her lover had been gone awhile and now her son was gone, she was alone.

For the first time in Nathan's life, he had cried. Even his wife wasn't able to console him. He just shut himself off from everyone.

Brooke had soothed her pain with alcohol once again. She didn't know why, she hadn't planned on grieving that way. Of course she hadn't planned on having to grieve at all, she hadn't planned on Lucas dying. A drunk was what killed Lucas, and she was becoming a drunk but yet she still hadn't stopped drinking, it was the only thing that would soothe the pain.

**Someone should have told him mom  
Not to drink and drive  
If they'd often take the time mom  
I'd still be alive.**

No once had heard from Karen since the funeral, nearly a week ago. So Deb had decided to go check on her. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. It was unlocked so she just walked in.

"Karen, honey are you here"

She didn't get a response, and was about to turn around and leave when she heard muffled sobs coming from the bedroom.

"Karen?"

"I always, told him to never drink, and above all never drive. Always. But that didn't help him. Lucas is dead. It makes me wonder if this boy's parents ever told him the same things I told Lucas. And if they didn't why not, did they think that this could never happen. This is worse then if Lucas were to drink and drive because in a sick twisted way that would be like a punishment from god. But he wasn't drunk. He was sober, he was a victim and he died. And the other boy is a murderer and he gets what, 2 years in jail and rehab. How is this world fair, I've lost everyone."

Karen's little speech had brought tears to both her and deb's eyes. She was right it wasn't fair, but it was life.

**My breath is growing short mom  
I'm becoming very scared  
Please don't cry for me mom  
'Cause when I needed you, you were there.**

_A young Lucas was trying to ride a bike successfully without training wheels, but was failing miserably. This time he had taken a particularly nasty fall and landed in the gravel with bunches of cuts. He was alone in the gravel, he hadn't told his mom he was going riding. He was about to get up and head home when he turned around and was face to face with his mom._

"_Are you okay" Karen asked in a soft voice, Lucas nodded _

"_Mommy, how did you know I was here?"_

"_A mother is always there, when you need her." She said with a smile._

**I have one last question mom  
Before I say good-bye  
I didn't even drink mom  
So why am I the one to die.**

"_Ma, If there is a god, why did he choose Keith" Lucas questioned his mother._

"_Well Lucas, I really don't know but when I was a little girl and my grandmother died my mother told me, that sometimes god takes the good guys to heaven because they need new angels to watch over the rest of us. So I like to think of Keith being an angel watching over us."_

**This is the end mom  
I wish I could look you in the eye  
To say these final words mom  
I LOVE YOU & GOOD-BYE. **

"I love you ma, goodbye"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who have read. I once again hope you like it, and thanks for reading. Thank you for the reviews, I would like to get a few more since I really love this poem, and I am proud of this one shot. But to those who have reviewed thank you


End file.
